


De Hierro

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: BAMF Integra Hellsing, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Post-Canon, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Asi la llamaban sus enemigos, pero aveces, el hierro tiende a fundirse. "Drabble participante en el reto Anual de la Mansion Hellsing"
Kudos: 2





	De Hierro

_“Hellsing no me pertenece es propiedad de Kouta Hirano”_

_Fic participante en el reto 11 del foro “La mansión Hellsing”_

* * *

Asquerosos miembros de la corte, ¿Por qué tienden a subestimarme?, es que acaso no saben lo que he pasado, no entienden mis argumentos, para ellos sigo siendo una niña jugando a los soldados; patrañas, eso es lo que sale de su boca, la junta se termina y aquellos dinosaurios, lambiscones de la corona salen y se dirigen a regodearse en su riqueza, a beber con alguna puta, o simplemente a ver la manera de amargarme más mi día. Alucard de seguro me aconsejaría costarles el cuello, drenar su asquerosa sangre y ofrecérmela en un festín. Pero tengo principios, los odio en estos momentos, pero ahí están, sirvo a un dios que me odia, pero sigo estoica y fiel.

Ordeno a Walter serviré una copa, coñac o tal vez whiskey, fuerte, que me turbe y me motive a continuar, voy por mi segundo puro, así que una vez que lo termine tal vez encienda un cigarrillo común, no quiero morir de cáncer como mi padre; Walter coloca el vaso de coñac en la mesa redonda que sirve para las juntas, lanzó un suspiro que va acompañado de humo negro, recargo mi espalda en el asiento y pienso un poco sobre el peso que cargo a mis veintitrés años, una joven de mi edad debería pensar en todo menos en las almas de los infortunados que no logramos salvar, los malnacidos gholums que se crean y ponen en peligro a Inglaterra.

Maldigo un poco al destino por tener que meditar de cuantos soldados enviare a la lucha contra el mal, en vez de pensar en ropa cara o chismes de la corte. Sonrió al saber que no estoy sola, incluso en mi mente él me observa, sabe que a veces siento caprichos por una vida normal, que dentro de esta mujer de hierro aun esta una joven que se debilita al peso de sus responsabilidades.

— ¿Puedo matarlos?, Ama— la voz de barítono pronuncia lo que ya sabía, una orden mía y todos esos malditos estarían fuera.

—No, la muerte es un premio— Alucard sonríe ante mis palabras, sus perfectas facciones se desfiguran al saber que aunque lo niegue, una parte de mí desea acabar con ellos.

— Ordéneme mi ama… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? — su excitación es contagiosa.

— Dejarme tranquila, tengo mucho en que pensar — mi voz sonó apagada, él me miro un momento y cambio su rostro burlón.

— Me gusta cuando dejas de ser de hierro Integra…y solo eres una mujer.

De hierro, fria, dura y bien utilizada, podía ser mortal, pero también voluble a los cambios, y sonreí ante eso.


End file.
